Bludhaven a new hero
by thiefleader
Summary: Summary:a new hero with a troubled past is angry at batman but not for long when he meets Lilian Grayson a lost child will Dante change his ways or will he become a ruthless conquerer
1. Chapter 1

**alright this is a fanfic I've wanted to do since I discovered fanfiction enjoy read and review**

3rd persons pov

a mysterious figure resembling batman without the cape and glowing red eyes (basically arkham knight but with pure black armor) with two assault rifles on his back both ak 47s and two Uzis on his waist Uzis are machine pistols and his helmet then retracted until it reached his neck it was 23 year old man who's eyes were gold with brown hair

"I will make sure that Gotham is truly cleansed of evil." He jumped off and landed with his helmet on he got on his motorcycle and drove into Gotham and drove into a warehouse inside his helmet retracted into a necklace his torso piece changed into a belt both arms changed into one watch on the right wrist and the legs changed into shoes around his feet he was wearing a shirt with arkham on it blue jeans and wearing a black leather jacket he began to walk until he heard the voice of a jester

"well,well,well what do we got here my favorite plaything bludhaven I see you're just another loser." "Oh Quinn if you could only see how blind you are following joker he'll through you under the bus the minute batman finds him with you just wait." Harley had a look of anger on her face

"You don't know nothing 'bout my puddin'!" He merely chuckled "oh Harley has he ever given you a kiss on the cheek or taken you on a date has he ever said he loved you?" He got back on his motorcycle and drove off leaving a broken down and crying Harley he had almost broke down himself after saying that he remembered his pain the batman had caused him by doing nothing to save his little sister he headed toward the cemetery and went to a grave that read 'Nicole Greene sister, family and innocent girl' he set down a white flower and looked at the picture of a 11 year old girl with blue eyes and blonde hair he bowed down and his hands turned into fists until he took the picture and a DVD fell out he took it and went into his apartment he played it the screen showed his little sister on her favorite leather chair in their old house

"Hi Dante if you're watching this and it's been a while look I know you're gonna blame batman for my death but it wasn't his fault you have to help him cleanse Gotham please as my last wish become the hero mom and dad wanted you to be use the suit as a helping hand not as a weapon of destruction become a savior and show people that they can become heroes maybe not like the heroes we know about but a hero nonetheless please my dear brother don't be a ruthless conquerer." She cried a little "Dante please for me become a hero for me and for Gotham remember I love you big bro and im glad to call you my brother and to our favorite line from our favorite book 'quoth the raven..." The DVD ended

Dante whispered with his hands locked together and almost crying "nevermore." He took the DVD and kept it in a case that looked like a case you would keep a DVD recorder in he took the one inside out it was labeled 'revenge' he crushed it and replaced it with the DVD and labeled it 'Nicole the angel' Dante smiled and clicked the watches on his wrists three times and tapped his heels together and clicked his belt after his armor wast to his collarbone he grabbed the necklace and touched the gem and his helmet formed on him

"let's do this little sister." He turned his eyes blue he walked outside and saw a little girl by herself he retracted his armor off and walked to her she looked up and held a rusty old cup he pushed the gently away and held out his hand she took it and smiled he lifted her up slowly "what is your name oh small one of the streets?" She giggled and said

"I'm Lilian Grayson and yes I'm related to the acrobats." "And pray tell how old are you?" She held up five fingers "I'm five." "Well I'm 23 I'm 18 years older than you are so I can adopt you if I want to and I want to." Lily's eyes lit up like it was Christmas

"really?" She asked he nodded and took her to an adoption center across the street he went in and got it over with he carried his now sleeping and adopted Lily Grayson Greene he took her inside her new home and set her on his bed and laid with her in his arms

**alright whoo! Longest chapter I've ever written and don't forget to read and review bye guys**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd persons pov

a very angry yet a little saddened Harley Quinn after she had a fight with joker she decided to move out and break up with him after she had gone through most of her friends or people she didn't hate much she came to the door of who the only person she really liked and he liked her too bludhaven or Dante Greene she sighed and knocked on his door he answered "Harley? What are you doing here?"

"Well I broke up with joker and I need a place to stay." He sighed and pinched the gap between his nose and forehead

"alright your gonna have to sleep with me and ground rules no weapons in bed and no swearing I have an adopted daughter now so keep the swearing off and we need to get you new clothes tomorrow something less revealing (Harley is in her new 52 costume) alright?" Harley nodded and followed Dante to their new shared bed

_time skip to morning_

dante's pov 1st person

I woke up with Harley in my arms and our lips dangerously close not that I didn't mind I seized my opportunity and kissed Harley all the time of watching her being with the wrong guy both mentally and emotionally she woke up and looked at me and blushed I expected her to slap me but she grabbed me and we kissed more until I heard the sound of little feet coming to my room

"daddy? Are you awake?" She climbed on my bed and kissed my cheek "morning sweetie." She looked at Harley

"who's that daddy is she my new mommy?" Me and Harley looked at each other I got up and set her on my lap I whispered in her ear "Not yet sweetie maybe some time later." She smiled and hugged me and ran off

"who's that little ball of energy?" I chuckled "that is Lilian Grayson but her new name is Lilian Greene." Harley tapped her finger against her chin

"wait so technically that's bird brain's little sister?" My eyes widened "oh crap you don't think?" She looked at me worriedly and nodded

**the bat cave **

3rd person pov

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was typing furiously at the bat computer looking for evidence of Lillian records Alfred came by "master Grayson might I suggest something?" Dick stopped and turned around "what did you have in mind Alfred?"

"Maybe try adoption records? Maybe someone found her and is taking care of her right now." Dick pondered on that he then began to look up adoption records from the last month and found it he found her but he found out that she was adopted by a villain bludhaven he then went and traced the adoption to Dante Greene or known as bludhaven he knocked on the door he heard the door open

"Richard Grayson what do I owe the pleasure?" Dick didn't hesitate to pin Dante against the wall lily came in and ran at dick hitting his leg

"leave my daddy alone!" She pushed a guy older than her off and clung on Dante's leg and buried her face in his leg Dante came down and rubbed Lily's head

"it's alright sweetie daddy's fine see you don't have to be afraid." She looked up and hugged Dante "now go wait in your room until I call you." She smiled

"okay daddy." She skipped off humming and Dante smirked proudly dick got up and looked at him confused

"okay what was that she treated you differently." Dante sighed

"dick I'm not bludhaven anymore I'm a new man watch this." Dante played his sisters will after the dvd was done

"wow I'm sorry for pinning you against the wall." Dante shrugged it off "it's fine and if it makes you feel any better Harley changed too." Dick looked at him with an expression of dumbfound and proudness

"good for you man." They fist bumped Dante went to Lily's room and motioned her to follow him she came in and looked dick then hid behind Dante's legs

"sweetie this is Richard Grayson your brother." Lily's face lit up and ran to dick and hugged him Dante smiled Harley came in yawning she kissed Dante's cheek

"afternoon puddin'." Harley noticed lily hugging dick she smiled "hey birdbrain." Dick looked at her and smiled as he covered the young one's ears lily giggled and hugged Harley's leg and kept giggling "as much as I like staying here I gotta go I'll see you later lily bye." Lily waved she kept looking at Harley giggling she then thought of something and motioned lily to head to her room

"Dante puddin' we should take her to meet ivy." Dante swallowed and scratched the back of his neck "I don't know I'm afraid of what ivy might do to me."

"You leave ivy to me puddin'." She poked Dante's nose "lily! Come on we're gonna go visit your aunt ivy." She came running down and jumped into Dante's arms as he carried her to Pamela Ivy's home as they got in Dante looked around and lily smiled at the various plants she petted one it almost bit her Dante pulled her away as they kept walking in Harley called

"red! Where are you? I'm home and I brought friends." Dante set lily down just as he did he was lifted upside down by a vine Harley gasped as lily ran up to the plant and hit it "put daddy down!" She kept hitting it

"red put him down please." Dante was let go and he landed on his head lily ran up to him and hugged him "are you okay daddy?" Dante nodded and got up ivy came in and set up three chairs she sat in one

"alright Harley you have some explaining to do." Ivy said as the family of three sat down


End file.
